Eye on You
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Iruka is taking care of a five year old Naruto trying his best to keep him happy while trying to keep Naruto from finding out about the lust between Kakashi and himself.IF the village was to find out Iruka would most likly lose Naruto. smut in later chs.


disclaimer We do not own Naruto!

IrukaxKakashi

Naruto is about 5 right now in the rp.

* * *

A small blonde headed boy followed behind a tall brunette man with his hair pulled back in a ponytail that spiked out in the back. The man had bright brown orbs and below his eyes was a small scar that stretched over his nose. Voices could be heard around as they talked about the spiky hair blonde that was clutching at the man's dark green vest his deep blue orbs watching the people his small whicker like cheeks wiggling slightly. 

Kakashi happened to be walking their way, his nose stuck in his book like usual, completely unaware of the brunette and young blonde that were not too far ahead of him, flipping the page in his book.

Iruka noticed the man ahead shaking his head slightly at how the man simple just walked on through without thinking what might be ahead. "Kakashi!" Iruka stopped causing the blonde headed boy to run into the back of his leg.

Kakashi looked up, coming to a stop just inches from the two, smiling behind the mask "Oh, Hi, Iruka. I didn't notice you were out here." he looked down the blonde before looking back up "How are you and Naruto doing?"

"I'm fine today, Naruto got a few scratches today." Iruka reached back patting the boy on the head softly. "I'm taking him to get a warm meal."

"I see. Mind if I join you two? I've nothing better to do today." he spoke, closing the book and placing it inside the pouch attached to his leg.

Naruto watched curiously trying to read the title of the book. "It's ok if you come I was going to get him a bowl of noodles from the ramen shop."

"Alright then." he looked to Naruto with a small smile "Hi there, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to him before moving hiding away behind Iruka. "... He's not really use to people..."

He looked back up to Iruka with a small nod "I see. Poor kid."

Iruka shook his head. "... Don't say that around him..." Iruka whispered out shaking his head not wanting Naruto to feel any worse then he was now.

Kakashi blinked, and then covered his mouth, apologizing quietly "Sorry. I didn't mean to...It slipped." he smiled back at Naruto "Shall we go now?"

Iruka nodded and looked down to Naruto smiling kindly before leaning down picking him up placing him on his shoulders. "You can sit up here until we get there."

Kakashi watched the two, waiting till Iruka began to walk again before he followed at his side.

Naruto held onto the man's hands as Iruka started to walk his tiny little hands gripped tightly to the man's fingers. Naruto's little blue orbs were scanning everyone and everything around him.

Kakashi followed closely, keeping his eyes ahead of him, occasionally glancing to the other two.

"... Will I be tall too someday...?" Naruto spoke up finally as he let go of the man's fingers and leaned forward peaking down at his brown orbs. "Just like you?"

He smiled at Naruto's question, turning his attention to them once more, this time keeping his gaze on the two.

"Someday you will, but till then you got to keep working, maybe you'll be hokage someday." He was lying threw his teeth, but he had to say something to make the boy believe he was meant for something more.

He tilted his head a bit, then looked back ahead of himself, deciding to have a nice little talk with Iruka later, wondering if he should speak now "Iruka, I'm gonna need a word with you in a bit, alright?"

"Yeah, after I get us a table at the shop and get Naruto settled into a seat." Iruka looked ahead as Naruto rested his head on top of Iruka's as he looked ahead.

"Alright." he nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Iruka finally reached the noodle shop setting Naruto down first before walking in holding his little hand. "Naruto go pick out a table will be in a little bit ok?" Naruto gave a faint nod as he ran off ahead to get a table.

Kakashi led Iruka just outside the shop, leaning against the wall "...Are you sure you should be telling him things like that? The smaller things, I understand, but Hokage?"

"He needs something to believe in... You know we can't tell him the real reason why he could never be..." Iruka looked at him sadly.

He gave a sad smile with a nod "Yeah, I know...You're a smart person. I'm sure there's other things you could tell him."

"But he needs something to work toward..."

He thought a moment before he gave a small nod "If you say so...Let's get back in there with him before someone starts some trouble." he said, forcing the smile to brighten some, turning to walk on in.

Iruka gave a faint nod stepping away walking into the restaurant and toward the back where Naruto was sitting quietly.

He followed a couple feet behind, watching Iruka a bit before glancing at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto smiled brightly when he saw Iruka coming in and taking a seat beside him. "So I can eat ramen right Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi quietly took a seat across the table from them, turning his attention to the window.

"Yeah, but I wish you'd eat more then just ramen sometimes..."

He listened to the small conversation the two were having "Shall I treat you two to dinner tonight?" he asked, glancing from the corner of his eye.

"No it's fine I have money beside I don't think I have ever seen you eat in public or without that mask of yours on."

Naruto blinked and looked to Kakashi tilting his head to the side. "Is your mouth broken?"

Kakashi turned to him, chuckling a bit "No, Naruto. It's not broken." he spoke with an amused tone before turning to Iruka "Alright, if you say so."

A man with dark short spiky hair came out from the back room taking the orders for Iruka and the young blonde in front of him, although the man was not happy serving the young boy sitting beside Iruka.

Kakashi just returned his gaze to the window, finding himself not hungry, having ate not too long ago.

Naruto fidgeted slightly in his seat trying to push himself up a little more.

"So, Naruto, what do you like to do?" he asked, deciding to break the small silence.

Naruto blinked and looked up to him. "... I like to play, but... for some reason no one wants to play with me so I just play with Iruka-sensei when I can..."

"I see." he said with a small smile "If Iruka don't mind, when he's busy and I'm free, I'll play with you as well."

"... Would you really...?" Naruto asked a little shocked by what he said. "... You're not scared of me?"

Kakashi shook his head, smiling a bit more "Of course I'm not afraid. The other people are just jealous because you're such an adorable kid. They wish their children looked like you." he lied "And of course I'd play with you. Everyone needs a friend or two."

Naruto smiled brightly as he started to kick his feet about Iruka looked over to Kakashi a little worried he wouldn't keep his promise to Naruto.

He felt Iruka's eyes on him and turned to him, "Something bothering you, Iruka?"

"No nothing..." Iruka looked down slightly his eyes looking down to Naruto who was happier then he'd ever seen him in a long time.

He just gave a nod with a smile before turning to Naruto, then back to the window, watching the people pass outside.

The waiter returned with the two bowls of noodles, once he was gone and before Naruto could dig into his bowl Iruka switched them figuring someone in the kitchen might have tampered with Naruto's meal.

Kakashi took note of the action and tilted his head a bit, growing rather agitated with the villagers' actions towards Naruto himself.

Naruto blinked looking up to Iruka as the man smiled. "It has more noodles so eat up Naruto." Iruka patted his head turning him toward his bowl to start eating.

"Geez. Tell me again why you haven't had a kid yet, yourself?" Kakashi asked in a joking tone, turning to the two with a smile behind his mask.

Iruka glared toward Kakashi causing the little blonde look up toward the two confused.

Kakashi just returned the glare with the smile, closing his only visible eye this time "Come now, I was joking. Lighten up."

Iruka let out a low sigh as Naruto began to devour his ramen noodles.

The smile faded a bit and he opened his eye, glancing to Naruto before looking back to Iruka "Hey, I have a small favor to ask."

"What is it then?" Iruka didn't bother eating the ramen in front of him.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I have a little stalker and I'm trying to avoid her for the night."

"Yeah... I'll sleep on the couch you can take my bed."

"...Are you sure? I could take the couch."

"It's fine."

"If you say so." the smile returned a bit and he rested his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them

Naruto smiled happily as he started to finish his ramen.

Kakashi tilted his head just a bit to get a good look outside.

Naruto finished his meal smiling triumphantly holding up his bowl.

"He can really eat, huh?" Kakashi questioned, keeping his gaze outside

"Yeah, just ramen though." Iruka set money on the table picking Naruto up moving him toward the bathroom to wash him up.

He gave a small chuckle "I'll meet you out front." he said, standing and heading the opposite way.

Iruka nodded and took Naruto inside the bathroom taking at least five minutes to clean him up.

Kakashi just stepped outside and rested his back to the building, closing his eyes.

Naruto came running out of the shop with Iruka fallowing behind him sighing slightly.

He glanced over and smiled at them, pushing his back off the wall, noting the sighs that kept escaping Iruka's lips, wondering if Naruto was just too hyper, or if something else was up.

Naruto was ahead of the two playfully stopping peering down at a puddle curiously his blue orbs starring back at him. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings a young boy about his age caught sight of what his parents warned him of being an evil little child. A smirk grew across the brown hair boy's lips as he moved behind Naruto and with a swift push Naruto ended up in the puddle covered head to toe the little boy who pushed him taking off rather quickly.

Kakashi came to a complete stop, watching the other boy take off, turning to Naruto, and watching Iruka from the corner of his eyes as he himself began to walk again, to cover the small distance between the two men and the boy.

Iruka moved quickly to Naruto picking him up out of the puddle the young blonde dripping with dirty water.

"How often does that happen?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, figuring it happened a lot.

Naruto was shivering from the cold air as Iruka lifted Naruto up setting him against his chest removing his sleeveless coat placing it over the boy to keep warm.

He gave a quiet sigh and watched the young boy, a little shocked at his silence, knowing most kids to whine and or cry about things like this.

Iruka gave Kakashi a look to hurry up as he started walking ahead quickly Naruto clutching on weakly.

Kakashi nodded and followed close behind.

Once home Iruka took Naruto into the bathroom starting a warm bath for him. Naruto sat quietly on the counter his head low clutching Iruka's vest close to his body.

Kakashi stood in the door way, giving a small smile, unsure if there was anything to say at this point.

Once the water was warm enough he stood getting Naruto undressed out of his wet clothes setting him in the tub full of bubbles. "Kakashi can you watch Naruto while I go get his pajamas?"

"Sure." he pushed himself off the door frame and stepped inside and to the side a bit to let Iruka pass

Iruka moved past and toward Naruto's room. Naruto sat silently in the bathtub his head low.

He moved and sat at the side of the tub, resting his hand on the young boys head "Hey, you look better with a smile. Don't worry about the other kids. They're just bullies."

"... Why am I different from them?" Naruto looked up to Kakashi sadly trying his best not to cry, it was also apparent he was trying not to cry since the puddle.

He went silent, giving a sad smile, thinking his words through, almost slipping out the truth "Well...I'm not sure, but whatever makes you different from the others, it's something that will make you stronger as time passes."

"... Do you really think so...?" He spoke out splashing at the bubbles in front of him.

"I know so." he replied, watching the boy playing with the bubbles.

Iruka came back setting the pajamas on the counter. "Alright Naruto lets wash you off."

Kakashi stood and moved back, resting against the counter to let Iruka get through once more, a smile resting carefully on his features.

Naruto stood as Iruka started the portable shower head then unplugged the drain to let the water drain.

Kakashi sat himself on the edge of the counter, closing his eyes

After Naruto was washed off he helped him into his pajamas.

"Out of curiosity, what time does Naruto normally fall asleep?"

"... He doesn't normally fall asleep right away..." Iruka leaned down picking him up into his arms.

"I see." he hopped off the counter and walked from the room, glancing back "Good. Gives me a bit of time to play with him." he said, as if to prove he'd keep his promise.

"Don't keep him up to late Kakashi." Iruka stepped out following him out to Naruto's room.

"I won't. Promise."

Iruka looked up to Kakashi as he set Naruto down to run off into his room.

He gave a small wave as he followed behind the boy with a smile "See ya shortly." he said to Iruka.

Iruka gave a faint nod moving to the couch laying back to relax.

Kakashi thought a moment before he spoke "What do you wanna do?"

"... I don't know..." The little blonde spoke.

He thought a moment more as he took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs "Unless you just want me to tell you a story..." he said, seeming to be in thought.

"... Iruka-sensei reads me stories or makes them up for me." Naruto smiled.

"Than I shall make one up for you." he smiled back and stood, walking a bit closer and picking him up, walking him over to sit him on his bed "Let's see."

Naruto looked up to Kakashi smiling brightly waiting for the man to tell him a story.

"There was this demon fox, long ago. It was one of the feared tailed beasts in the legends. It attacked the village and many had lost their lives..." he continued on, telling the story in a more tamed manner, not leaving out too many details. About fifteen minutes later, he began to wrap the story up "One Hokage had stepped into the battle to finish it up before anymore lost their lives. He gave his own life to seal the demon inside a new born's soul so the demon could be tamed." he spoke, glancing down to see the boy curled up and seemingly fast asleep in his lap, smiling.

Iruka walked in looking to the light hair silver man looking to him sadly the story more then just a legend to him, having lost both of his parents because of the demon fox Kyuubi, the same one that was sealed away in a baby boy. The same baby boy who was about five and slept silently in the silver haired ninja's lap.

Carefully, he lied the boy in the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, glancing back at Iruka, tilting his head with a light smile "Come now, a smile would look better." he spoke quietly, walking over to Iruka, knowing he had been listening in.

"... What do you think Naruto will do once he finds out the truth?"

The smile faded as he glanced back to the sleeping boy in the bed, then back to Iruka, shrugging "I don't think he'll take lightly to being lied to about it, if you want the truth. It's hard telling what one would do in his situation."

Iruka let out a low sigh lowering his head. "... I'd understand if he's mad at me for lying."

"He won't find out for a while, so don't think on it too much, alright?" Kakashi spoke with a gentle tone, resting his hand on his friends shoulder, giving a small smile to him "Shall we leave him alone for the night?"

"Yeah, but leave the door open so the light goes in I don't want him falling when he gets up to use the bathroom." Iruka spoke stepping away from the door moving down the hall to get some blankets out.

he gave a nod and walked away, leaving the door open as told to, taking Iruka's hand before he could get the extra blankets "Don't go to bed yet. Come keep me company."

Iruka nearly dropped his blankets when he heard Kakashi's words causing the young brunette to blush.

He smirked and led him back towards Iruka's room "That color looks good on you." he said, referring to the blush.

* * *

Smut insues in the next ch. xD 


End file.
